Field of the Invention
Subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to integrated circuit devices, and in particular to cross-point memory arrays and methods for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cross-point memory array refers to a memory array having memory elements disposed and electrically connected at cross-junctions between a first set of conductive lines (e.g., word lines) and a second set of conductive lines (e.g., bit lines) overlapping and crossing the first set of conductive lines. Some cross-point memory arrays incorporate memory elements whose resistance can be changed by a signal applied across the memory elements. Examples of resistance change materials include phase change materials.
Fabrication of cross-point memory arrays can include patterning the memory elements having multiple elements in a stacked configuration. Patterning the memory elements, which often involve etching at least portions of a stack of materials to form a stacked structure, for example a stack of lines, can result in undesirable effects such as damaging and contaminating sidewalls of the stacked structure being etched. Thus, there is a need for fabrication methods that can minimize such undesirable effects.
Features in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and may extend in different directions from that illustrated. While various axes and directions are illustrated to facilitate the discussion herein, it will be appreciated that the features may extend in different directions.